1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hair conditioning product and a process for producing a hair conditioner capable of increasing the strength, gloss, softness, elasticity, and thickness of hair. This invention is particularly useful on hair having undergone previous harsh treatments such as coloring or straightening. Additionally, the present invention also treats the hands and fingernails of the user as the hands are used in applying the hair condition to the hair and scalp.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hair conditioners improve the condition of hair treated with them. There are many formulas for products that condition hair. The current state of the art is inferior to the product offered in various aspects such as cost, ease of use, ingredients which may have an objectionable odor, ingredients not formulated for conditioning treated hair, and ingredients not formulated for conditioning textured hair. The present invention has the additional benefit of treating the hands and fingernails of the user as the product is applied to the hair and scalp.